The End of The Lyoko Warriors
by nohandleonthings17
Summary: It has been a year since our heroes defeated XANA. New loves has grown. After losing Aelita to Odd, Jeremey gave up on love. Ulrich and Yumi's relationship has also grown. They're not dating but they're still more than friends. What'll happen when XANA returns and launches a surprise attack that puts the world in danger? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals**

 **Here's a little something that I've been working on.**

 **The End of the Lyoko Warriors**

 **Summary**

It has been a year since our heroes defended XANA. New relationships have bloomed. After finding he lost Aelita to Odd, Jeremy gave up at finding love. Ulrich and Yumi's relationship has also elevated. They're not dating, but they're close enough to be more than friends. What'll happen when XANA suddenly returns and launches a attack that puts the world in danger? Will our Heroes prevail or will this be the end of the Lyoko warriors. Takes place in CLE. JxL, OxA, UxY

 **Chapter 1**

Odd walked into the cafeteria one night. One hand holding his tray, the other holding his girlfriend's hand. When he was only ten feet away, he was met with cold stare from group's resident genius. Laura, sitting next to him, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You need to get over her, Jeremy." Said Laura. "There's somebody out there for you, you just need to look for them."

"Yeah, where?"

"The one for may be closer than you think." By this time, Odd and Aelita had reached the table.

"Hey." Said Odd sitting down and digging into his mashed potatoes. William sat down a few minutes later.

"Hey guys." He looked around and saw that somebody was missing. "Where's Yumi?" asked William.

"I heard her and Ulrich talking about watching a movie at her house." Said Odd.

"Oh.."

 **TEOLW**

The two friends walked into Yumi's house around 4:00. They kicked off their shoes at the door and walked up the stair. They then walked into Yumi's room. Ulrich sat down on the bed and Yumi walked into the bathroom. "Make yourself at home, I'm just gonna change real quick."

"k." Yumi came out a few minutes later. She was wearing a red tank and black sweatpants. Ulrich couldn't keep his eyes off her. Gone was the skinny 14 year old girl that he ounce knew. There in front of him was a smart mature woman. The tight clothes she was wearing perfectly showed off her flawless curves. Yumi blushed.

"Maybe I should wear stuff like this more often."

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" asked Ulrich.

"You pick, while I go get us something to eat."

"Ok." Yumi walked out of her room and down the stairs. She then turned left and walked into the kitchen. She opened the pantry and pulled out a bag of white cheddar popcorn. She opened the bang and poured it into a large bowl. She then opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of mountain dew. Yumi grabbed both drinks with one hand and the popcorn with the other. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She then walked into her bedroom.

"Did you pick out a movie?"

"Yeah, Sinister."

"Ok." Said Yumi while laying down on the bed. "Start it."

"K."

"Popcorn?"

"Sure."

 **TEOTLY**

Ulrich and Yumi woke to the sound of someone coming up the stairs. Yumi's mother opened the door a few seconds. "Dinner's ready." Said Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Ok mom." Said Yumi.

"Ulrich, are you gonna stay for supper?"

"No, I better go."

"Ok." Ulrich stood and slugged his book bag over his right shoulder. Together, the two best friends walked down the stairs. Ulrich quickly put on his shoes and opened the door.

"Soooo, I guess I'll you tommarrow." Said Ulrich.

"Yeah." with that, Ulrich left.

Yumi then walked back up to her room. There, she noticed that Ulrich left his sweatshirt. 'hmm, should I give it back to him?' Yumi brought it up to her nose, and took a quick sniff. 'I'll just keep til tomarrow.'

 **K guys and gals, that's it for the first chapter.**

 **Please comment and tell me if you liked it or not**

 **Next chapter will be up soon**

 **BY3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **I've been slowly planning out the rest of the story in my head. The action won't happen until a later chapter**

 **Special thanks Pricessmissy90 for being the first the follow and favorite**

 **Chapter 2**

Yumi woke up to the vibrating of her phone. She reached, grabbed her phone, and unhooked it from the charger. She hit the power button and saw that it was a message from Ulrich.

' _Hey, you awake?'_

Yumi smiled and texted back. _'Yeah, what's up?'_

' _I couldn't sleep. What about you?'_ asked Ulrich.

' _Me neither, that was one scary ass movie.'_ Replied Yumi.

' _Wow, you kiss your mother with that mouth?'_ His text made Yumi laugh

' _Wouldn't you like to know?'_

' _Hey, I better go. Jim's making his rounds and if he finds out I'm still awake, I'll get detentions. Night! '_ Said Ulrich.

' _Night!'_ Yumi plugged the charger back into her phone and went back to sleep.

 **TEOTLW**

Yumi woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She leaned over and turned it off. She then got up and walked into the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later with her hair combed, her teeth brushed, and a towel wrapped around her body. She walked over to her closet and pulled out red Kadic T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She threw them on the bed and ran over to her dresser. There, she pulled out her bra, underwear, and socks. She put all them and then continued to put her clothes on. Ounce all of clothes were on, she finished off her outfit with Ulrich's soccer sweatshirt and a black skull cap. The swaetshirt was a little big on her, but that's why she liked it so much. That, and it smelled just like Ulrich. It was a black zip-up with a growling jaguar on the back. On the front across the left breast was Ulrich's name. She ran over to her shoes and pulled out a pair of red high top converse. She put them on, grabbed her phone, her book bag, and ran down the stairs. When Yumi walked into the kitchen, her mother immediately saw what she was wearing.

"My, my!" Said her mother. "Someone's getting all dressed for Ulrich."

"OoOoOoO! Yumi's gotta boyfriend!" screamed Hiroki.

"For the last time," Yumi started. "Me and Ulrich are just friends…..You little pest."

"Then why are you wearing his sweatshirt?" asked Mrs. Ishiyama. Hearing this made Yumi blush.

 **TEOTLW**

Yumi walked into her Algebra 2 class around 1:42. (AN: That's the time I go to Algebra 2.) She didn't get to see Ulrich all day and that killed her more than anyone would know. Odd said he didn't show up to first period, so she made a mental note to stop by his room on her way home. She took her normal seat, pulled out her notebook, and started working on the problem of the day.

Hey' Yumi." said William sitting down next to her.

"Hey, William." replied Yumi.

"So."

"So what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school today."

Hearing this made Yumi a little shocked. It was bad enough that she didn't get to see Ulrich all day.

"I'm sorry William. Maybe another time.'

"Of course, cuz your gonna be hanging out with Ulrich."

"Ughhh!" Yumi groaned. "For the last time, Me and Ulrich are just friends.'

"You sure don't act like it."

Yumi turned and looked at William. _'_ I wonder what's up his ass.'

 **TEOTLW**

As soon as the 3:30 bell rang, Yumi was out the door. She ran all the way across the court yard and into the building where the dorms were located. She followed dorm room numbers until the one she was looking for.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said knocking on the door. "Ulrich, please open up." realizing that he wasn't going to open the door, she reached above the door frame and grabbed the spare key. She stuck the key in and opened the door. Inside was a shirtless Ulrich staring out the window. Fighting XANA for so many years had really done well for him. His toned chest and dark green eyes that always seemed to see right through her perfectly complimented his scruffy brunette hair. These are why he caught the attention and the hearts of so many girls, and even a few guys. Yumi tried desperately to keep her hormones in check.

"Hey." said Yumi.

"Hey." Ulrich said not even looking at her.

"I didn't see you at school today."

"Sorry."

"...What happened this time?" Yumi said sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"My dad called about my last report card." Ulrich said sitting up on the bed. "He called me a disgrace."

"How is that, you promised your dad that you would pull up your grades and you did."

"I told him that, but he was all like 'When I was your age, I got straight A's, all while working two jobs and taking care of the pregnant wife.'"

"Listen Ulrich, don't care what father or anyone else thinks. It only matters what you think."

Ulrich smiled. "Thanks Yumes." Ulrich looked up and noticed what his best friend was wearing. "Is that my sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, you left at my house yesterday night. I was gonna give it back to you but I kind of forgot."

"Yeah, forgot." Ulrich said putting air quotes around the word "forgot."

"Do you want it back?'

"No, it looks way better on you then it ever did on me." Ulrich flashed Yumi the sexiest smile she ever seen. Yumi then looked down and saw that they were holding hands. Yumi pulled her hand away from his and turned to hide the blush.

 **All right guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3 :{**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another of (cue drum please) 'The End of the Lyoko Warriors'**

 **Special thanks to onepeicedetective for being the second reader to follow this story. Every follow, favorite, and review means a lot to me.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **This story is based off the episode 'Attack of the Zombies'**

 **TEOTLW Chapter 3**

We're starting out this chapter in the old abandon factory. The same exact factory where our heroes hold so many memories. Inside this factory is the lab. The same lab where Jeremy, aka Einstein, conducted all of the group's missions. All of the sudden, the super computer turn itself on. After flashing a few times, the super computer's screen suddenly showed the XANA symbol.

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich woke up to the sound the sound of screaming. He looked over at his alarm clock and saw the time. Midnight.

"Odd, are you watching horror movies again?" No response. "Odd!"

"What?" screamed Odd.

Ulrich's phone then started to ring. The caller id read Jeremy. Ulrich grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. "What's up Jeremy?"

"Ulrich, where are you and Odd right now?" asked Jeremy.

"In our room, why?"

"Turn on the news, right now." Ulrich grabbed his remote and turn on the tv. (AN: I don't know if the students at Kadic are allowed to have Tv's in their rooms, but let's just say they are.) He then turn to the news.

"This is Amée Acord reporting from downtown Paris. Reports of soulless corpses, or should I say, zombies, have been popping up all over town. Most reports have been coming from 4th in main, Hope street, and East Hill Drive."

All of the sudden, A zombie came running up to the camera man. Right before the screen went black; the eye of the undead corpse clearly showed the XANA symbol.

"Oh my god." Said Odd.

"That's right, XANA is back!"

 **OoOoO a cliffhanger. All right guys and gals**

 **That is it for this chapter.**

 **I know it was short one but I'm trying to make this have story have as many chapters as possible.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon**

 **For the time being, there are three things that I want you to do**

 **1\. Follow**

 **2\. Favorite**

 **3\. Review**

 **Doing those three things will make me very happy**

 **BY3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **After this chapter or maybe another one, it's gonna be awhile until post another one. I still haven't worked out all the details yet.**

 **Last chapter**

 _"Turn on the news, right now." Said Jeremy Ulrich grabbed his remote and turn on the tv. He then turned to the news._

 _"This is Amée Acord reporting from downtown Paris. Reports of soulless corpses, or should I say, zombies, have been popping up all over town. Most reports have been coming from 4th in main, Hope street, and East Hill Drive."_

 _All of the sudden, A zombie came running up to the camera man. Right before the screen went black; the eye of the undead corpse clearly showed the XANA symbol._

 _"Oh my god." Said Odd._

" _That's right, XANA is back!"_

 **We start this chapter on the same day**

 **TEOTLW CH.4**

"How is that possible," started Odd. "I thought we destroyed him."

"That's what I thought too." said Jeremy.

"How in the hell did he survive?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know."

"What the hell are we going to do, Ulrich?" asked Odd. Ulrich didn't respond. He was too busy in his own thoughts.

" _Hope street."_ thought Ulrich. " _Why does that street sound so familiar?"_ Ulrich thought about it for what felt like days. Then it hit him.

"Ulrich!" screamed Odd.

"Yumi."

 **TEOTLW**

Yumi woke up to sound of someone coming up the stairs. Then came sound of someone moaning and groaning. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw the time. 12:25.

" _Who could be up at this hour."_

She expected whoever was coming up the stairs to open her bedroom door and check on her. She didn't know how wrong she was. Yumi looked under the door and saw the person in question's shadow. When the person reached Yumi's door, he or she started to bang on it with unreal strength. So much strength and power, Yumi thought the door was break down at any given moment.

" _What in the hell is going on?"_

 **TEOTLW**

(At Kadic)

"Yumi." repeated Ulrich.

"Ulrich," Odd started. "this is definitely not the time to be thinking about a booty call."

"Odd!"

"What!"

"Yumi lives on Hope street." Ulrich said. "Listen Jeremy, I'll call you back."

"Alright." Said Jeremy hanging up the phone. Ulrich immediately hit number one on speed dial.

'I'm sorry, your call could not be completed as dialed.' Ulrich pulled the phone away from his ear. No signal.

"Son of a bitch." screamed Ulrich. He immediately grabbed his shoes and started to put them on.

"What're you doing?" asked Odd.

"I'm going to get Yumi." Said Ulrich while putting on his jacket and his jeans. "You go get the others and head to the factory.

"But, Ulrich," Started Odd. "There is horde of zombies out there. You could get killed."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!"

"You're gonna need something to protect yourself with."

"I'm already way ahead of you." Ulrich then reached under his bed and pulled out a silver metal tube that was only about a foot long.

"What the hell is that gonna do?" Ulrich then pressed a button. When he did, both sides of the tube extended two more feet. "Oh." Ulrich then collapsed it again, clipped it onto his belt loop, and started to walk out the door. Before he could walk out, Odd put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Listen dude," Odd started. "just..be careful."

"I will."

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich had to be really careful when sneaking out of the school. Getting out of the dorm room building was the easy part. Getting off the school grounds was the hard part. He decided to take the route where there were fewer zombies. That meant he had to go through the woods. When he got outside, he could see about 5 zombies blocking his path. He was about to start running until he heard someone calling his name. (AN: This part's gonna be sad and gruesome. The characters who die here won't be dead for good)

"Ulrich." Some said in a hushed voice. "Over here, behind the trash can." He looked to his left, then behind the trash can and saw a girl with red hair.

"Milly?" Ulrich said walking up to her. "What're you doing outside?"

"I tried to see if I could escape on my own." Milly said. She then started crying. "I just didn't know there would be some many."

"Where's Tamiya?"

"I don't know." Milly said looking up. "1 Minute we were together, the next, she was gone." Milly then looked into Ulrich's eyes. "You have to get me out of here."

"Ulrich had to think about it for a minute. He then decided it couldn't hurt. "Come with me."

"Ok."

"Stay right behind me." Milly grabbed onto Ulrich's green shirt, and together, they walked out from behind the trash can. The 1st zombie was none other than, William Dunbar. Ulrich pulled out his spring loaded bo staff. "I've always wanted to do this." Ulrich swung the staff and hit William in the head. When it made direct contact with his head, some blood from it hit Milly in the face. Milly then ran away in the other direction. "Milly, wait." Ulrich said running after her. He then looked up saw her turn a corner. When he turned the corner a few seconds later, he saw something he almost couldn't believe. There in front of him was Milly being eaten by a zombie. What made it even worse was the zombie that was eating her was Tamiya.

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich ran through the forest, trying to forget what he just saw. He stopped when he came to the familiar back of Yumi house. When he got there, he saw that Yumi's balcony was at least 7 feet above the ground. (AN: I'm just guestimating. I honestly don't remeber if Yumi had a balcony in the show, but lets just say she does.)

"Parkour, don't fail me now." Ulrich said taking a few steps backwards. He then started running towards the back of the house at his highest speed. When he reached the house, he took two steps up the wall and grabbed onto the bottom of the balcony.

 **TEOTLW**

(At Yumi's house)

Every bang on her bedroom door made Yumi back up step. She then stopped when she reached her window. She then felt somebody grab her.

"Ahh!" Screamed Yumi.

"Shhhh… Yumi it's me." Ulrich said covering her mouth.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said hugging him. "What's going on?"

"XANA's back." Ulrich said.

"He's back?" Yumi said.

"He turned almost everyone in town into zombies." Ulrich said. "I'm here to take you to the factory."

"What about my parents and Hiroki?"

"The best thing we can do for them right now is to deactivate the tower."

"Ok." Yumi then grabbed her sweatpants and then put them on. She tied the strings in a knot. She then did the same with her shoes and Ulrich's sweatshirt. "Ready." They were about to walk out when the zombies on the other side of the door started to break it down.

"Stay behind me." Ulrich said putting Yumi behind his back. He then pulled out his bo staff. "When I say go, you jump off the balcony."

"What?!" Yumi said. "I'm not leaving you." The zombies had already pushed the door off of one of its hedges.

"Go Yumi!" Ulrich said, trying not to sound so harsh. "I'll be right behind you." Yumi then walked out onto the balcony. She then jumped off. Ulrich hit the button on his bo staff and got ready to fight. The zombies then knocked the door down. Realizing there was too many of them, he collapsed the bo staff, clipped it onto his belt loop, and jumped off the balcony. When he hit the ground, he did a tuck and roll. He looked around but didn't see Yumi. "Yumi!" When there was no reply, he immediately thought the worse had happened.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said.

"Where are you?"

"Behind the red car." Ulrich followed her voice and found her leaning against the driver's door.

"Yumi," Ulrich started. "Can you walk?"

"No, I think I twisted my ankle jumping down."

"Here, let me help you." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's right arm and threw it around his shoulders. "Ok, Yumi," Ulrich started. "Put all of your weight on me."

"Ok." Ulrich helped Yumi stand up. When she tried to put weight on her foot, she was hit with an unbearable wave of pain.

"Owowowow!"

"Yumi," Ulrich started. "Are you ok?"

"Ulrich, just go!" Yumi started. "I'm only gonna slow you down."

 **OoOoOoO a cliff hanger.**

 **Sorry about not updating, but a I had a bad case of writer's block**

 **I'm gonna use my break to update both TEOTLW and AMWTL**

 **Next chapter will be up soon**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Special thanks to all of the people who followed, favorite, and reviewed.**

 **Last Chapter**

" _Yumi," Ulrich started. "Can you walk?"_

" _No, I think I twisted my ankle jumping down."_

" _Here, let me help you." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's right arm and threw it around his shoulders. "Ok, Yumi," Ulrich started. "Put all of your weight on me."_

" _Ok." Ulrich helped Yumi stand up. When she tried to put weight on her foot, she was hit with an unbearable wave of pain._

" _Owowowow!"_

" _Yumi," Ulrich started. "Are you ok?"_

" _Ulrich, just go!" Yumi started. "I'm only gonna slow you down."_

 **Chapter 5**

(At Yumi's house)

"What!?" Ulrich screamed. "I'm not leaving you."

"Ulrich!" Yumi started. "If you take me with you, we're both gonna die."

"I'm not gonna leave you." Ulrich said. "I just have to think of something." Ulrich then looked down at Yumi's foot. It was twisted in a weird way. "Ok, Yumi," Ulrich started. "I have to do something, and it's gonna hurt." Ulrich said. "A lot."

"Ok."

"I have to do it to make help you." Ulrich said. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Ulrich then grabbed Yumi's arm and pulled it out of the sweatshirt sleeve.

"Bite down on this." Ulrich said handing her the sweatshirt sleeve. "It's important that you don't scream." Ulrich started. "Cuz if you do, more zombies are gonna show up."

"Ok." Yumi said then bit down on the sleeve. She looked down and saw Ulrich grabbing her right foot with both hands.

"On three." Ulrich said. "One." Ulrich said twisting her ankle back into place. When the pain hit her, Yumi bit down on the sweatshirt sleeve as hard as she could. The pain she felt was both a combination of a burning and throbbing sensation.

"I thought you said on three."

"I know." Ulrich said. "I learned from my mom that's its best to do it when they don't expect it." Ulrich then got up and offered Yumi his hand. She happily took it and Ulrich helped her to her feet. It still hurt to put weight on it, but it was definitely better. "We better get moving."

 **TEOTLW**

(Back At Kadic)

A few minutes after Ulrich left, Odd started look through his and Ulrich's room to find anything that could be used as a weapon. After he couldn't find anything in the closet, he decided to look under his bed. When he lifted up the bed sheet, he was immediately met with a barrage of smells.

"I really need to clean out under here." Odd said reaching under his bed. He then pulled out a metal baseball bat. He then grabbed his book bag and started putting anything inside of it that could be useful.

"Flashlight, water bottles, bandages, and butterfly knife." (AN: If you don't know what a butterfly knife is, look it up.) "Who said playing video games wouldn't amount to anything." Odd then put a jacket on, grabbed the book bag, and started walking out the door. "Come on kiwi." Kiwi got to his feet and followed his master out the door.

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich helped Yumi walk all the way until they got to a pharmacy that was downtown. Ulrich then gently put Yumi down on the ground. "Ok, Yumi," Ulrich started. "I'll be right back."

"Wow," Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's hand. "Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna see if there's anything inside the pharmacy that can help us."

"…Just be careful, Ulrich." Yumi said. "I already lost my family," Yumi could already feel the tears building up. "I can't lose you too."

"You won't lose me." Ulrich started. "I promise."

 **TEOTLW**

The first thing Odd did was head straight to Aelita and Laura's room. (AN: Let's just say that Aelita and Laura share a dorm room, cuz that'll just make it a lot easier.) He was about to turn the corner when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He raised his baseball bat and waited for the person in question to turn the corner. He was about to swing, but he saw who it was.

"Wow, Odd," Jeremy said holding up his hands. "It's me."

"Einstein." Odd started. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Where's Ulrich." Jeremy asked when he noticed the German of the group wasn't with him.

"Don't worry." Odd said. "Romeo went to go get his Juliet." Odd said. "Now, we just need to get Laura and Aelita."

 **Alright guy and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys and gals**

 **It's time for another chapter of TEOTLW**

 **Since I'm almost done with AMWTL, I've decided to come back and finish this fanfic**

 **Here we go**

 **Chapter 6**

Ulrich un-clipped his bo staff from his belt loop. He had to be ready for anything. He then slowly and carefully opened the pharmacy door. When it was opened, he hit the metal part of his bo-staff against the metal door frame. The sound the two made echoed throughout the pharmacy. A zombie then walked out from the storage room a few seconds later. He was dressed in a white lab coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. When it drew closer, Ulrich hit one of the buttons on the staff so it only extended one side. He then hit the zombie over the head.

 **TEOTLW**

Odd and Jeremy ran as fast as they could the girl's dorms. When they turned the corner, they saw at least 7 zombies blocking their path.

"Is there another way to get to the girl's dorm?" Odd asked.

"No."

"What're we gonna do?"

Jeremy then thought about it. "Aren't zombies attracted to sound?"

"Yeah?"

"Quick Odd." Jeremy said. "Gimme your phone."

"But i just upgraded."

"Would you rather lose your phone, or get ripped apart by zombies?" After thinking about it, Odd gave Jeremy his phone. "Good choice." Jeremy then turned on the phone, and went straight to the music. He then turned the volume all the way up. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Odd said back. Jeremy then hit a random song and threw the phone over the zombies' heads. The phone landed a good ways down the hallway. The zombies then followed the sound down the hallway.

 **TEOTLW**

Ounce he decided there were no more zombies in the pharmacy, Ulrich went back outside.

"Come on, yumes." Ulrich said picking her up." He then took her inside. When they got inside, Ulrich sat Yumi down on a nearby chair. He then got up and walked over to one of the fridges. He opened it and pulled out a cold bottle of water. "Drink this." Ulrich said handing the water to Yumi. "You need more then I do." Yumi then happily took the water. She then opened it and took a sip.

"Wow, that's refreshing." Yumi said. Ulrich laughed at her reaction.

"Here," Ulrich started. "Let me take a look at your foot." Ulrich said kneeling down. He then started to take off Yumi's shoe. "Tell me if it hurts, ok?"

"Ok." The shoe was almost all the way of when it reached her ankle. "Ow."

"Sorry." Ulrich said. He then pulled the shoe off. Her foot was still a little swollen, but it wasn't bad.

"Is it bad?"

"You'll be fine."

 **TEOTLW**

(Back at Kadic)

When Odd and Jeremy got to the girl's dorm rooms, they saw at least three zombies in the hallway.

"What do we do?" Jeremy asked.

"Shut up and stay behind me." Odd held his bat and ran at one of the zombies. He then hit it over the head. The other two zombies then charged at Odd. Odd then hit them both over the head. "Let's go, Einstein."

 **TEOTLW**

(Back at the pharmacy)

Ulich got up and walked over to one of the pharmacy shelves. He then grabbed some gauze and bottle of pain killers. He then handed them to Yumi. "Here." Ulrich started. "These will help with the pain." Yumi took the bottle, opened it, and poured two into her hand. She put them both in her mouth and washed them down with some water. Ulrich then knelt back down, and started to wrap Yumi's foot in gauze.

"By the way, Ulrich." Yumi started. "That was quick thinking back there."

"What I wouldn't do for you."

"Where'd you learn all that from?"

"When you have family in the military, you pick up a few things."

 **TEOTLW**

 **(In Aelita and Laura's Room)**

Aelita woke up to the sound of moaning outside her bedroom door. 'what the hell is that.' She looke over at the other bed and saw that Laura was fast asleep. (AN: Let's just say that Aelita and Laura share a room, that would just make it a lot easier.) Then came the banging on the door. That surly woke Laura up.

"What's going on, Aelita?" Laura asked.

"I don't know."

 **TEOTLW**

(With Odd & Jeremy)

Odd turned the corner and saw a zombie right in front Aelita and Laura's bedroom door.

"Hey, asshole." Odd said. When the zombie turned around, he was met with a baseball bat to the face. Odd then knocked on the door. "Aelita, open up." Aelita then opened the door and ran into Odd's arms.

 **TEOTLW**

Ounce Yumi's foot was fully wrapped, Ulrich could finally relax.

"What're we gonna do, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"My first priority is to get you to the factory."

"How're you gonna do that if I can barely walk?" Yumi started. "And you sure as hell can't carry me the whole way."

"I will if I have to." Ulrich said. Hearing Ulrich's comment made Yumi blush. She looked over at body. She then saw keys clipped onto his belt loop.

"I have a better idea."

 **TEOTLW**

When Odd walked inside the dorm, he was immediately met with Aelita's lips. "Odd, baby, what're you doing here?" Aelita said in between kisses.

"We came to get you and Laura to the factory." Odd said. "Quick, put your shoes on." Ounce Aelita and Laura both had their shoes on, they were ready to leave. Odd then opened the door. When he did, he saw at least ten zombies in the hallway. He immediately shut the door. "Can't go that way."

"Where are gonna go?" Laura asked.

"Quick." Odd said. "Out the window." Odd then tried to open it, but it was sealed shut. "Shit." Odd took off his sweatshirt. He then wrapped it around his right hand. "Stand back, guys." Odd said. He then punched straight through the window. Jeremy looked on with jealousy.

"I could've done that." Jeremy said.

"What was that, Jeremy?" Laura asked.

"Nothing."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **I really like the idea of Ulrich and Odd stepping up and being responsible, like when Ulrich popped Yumi's foot back into place.**

 **As of now, I have 1 exam left to take, and then I'm out for winter break**

 **I think I have found an idea for my next fanfic**

 **DUFF**

 **Yumi, Aelita, and Sam have been best friends for years. Yumi then finds out the she's Aelita and Sam's DUFF (Designated Ugly Fat Friend.) To completely reinvent herself, Yumi enlist the help of Ulrich Stern, a young jock who she has known for years. What'll happen when fate takes them on a wild ride? AU**

 **It's still a work in progress. I will tell you my next idea next chapter.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **These next few chapters are gonna be very emotional**

 **Here we go.**

 **Chapter 7**

Yumi pointed at the keys clipped onto the zombie's belt loop.

"If there's a car keys," Yumi started. "There must be a car, right?"

 **TEOTLW**

Ounce the window was fully broken, Odd told everyone to jump out of it, since there was an awning below it.

"You guys get out." Odd said. "I'll hold them off as long as i can."

"What?!' Aelita. "I'm not leaving you here to die."

"Go!" Odd said. "I'll be right behind you." Aelita then smashed her lips against his.

"I love you." She said. She then jumped out the window.

"Who's next?" Odd asked. Laura then volunteered to go next. She was about to jump when she noticed how high up she was.

"What's wrong, Laura?" Jeremy asked.

"I just remembered that I'm afraid of heights."

"You'll be fine." Jeremy said. "I promise." Laura blushed, then jumped.

"Go Jeremy." Jeremy did as Odd said, and jumped. Seeing that everyone was safe, Odd too jumped. He landed on the edge of the awning, mere inches from a horde of zombies.

"Odd!" Aelita screamed.

"I'm ok." Odd said pulling himself back up to his feet.

"What do we do now?" Jeremy said. "We're gonna need some weapons."

"Yeah," Odd started. "and I know just the place."

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich walked out the backdoor of pharmacy. Outside was a green 2013 Jeep Wrangler. (AN: I just think a jeep fits Ulrich's personality, don't you think?)

"That's what I'm talking about." Ulrich said. He then went back inside, and got Yumi.

 **TEOTLW  
**

Odd lead his friends to the Wood shop building.

"Why're you bringing us here?" Jeremy asked.

"Cuz it's the best place to get weapons." Odd said. Jeremy was about to object when Aelita cut him off.

"Shut the hell up, and do what Odd says." When they got to the Wood shop building, Odd opened the backdoor. Inside was just a bunch of wood.

"See, it's just a bunch of junk." Jeremy said about to walk out.

"No," Odd said putting his hand up. "It's perfect."

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich walked inside, and grabbed Yumi.

"What's outside?" Yumi asked.

"Something we needed." Ulrich said picking her bridal style. He then walked out the backdoor of the pharmacy. He then set her in the passenger seat of the jeep. After that, he went back inside the pharmacy. He then grabbed a book bag and anything that could be useful. When he decided he had everything, he grabbed the grabbed the car keys and walked out the door.He then got in the driver's seat of the car.

"You know how to drive one of these?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah" Ulrich started. "But I play a lot of Grand Theft Auto, how hard can it be?" Ulrich then turned the car on, and put the car into reverse. When he stepped on the gas pedal, the Jeep backed into the car that was behind it. "The gas pedal's a little touchie."

 **TEOTLW**

Odd ran around the room, trying to find anything that could be used as a weapon. He then set his on a nail gun that was hung on the wall. He reached up and grabbed it. "A nail gun." Odd said examining it. "And it's gas." He then held it up to his eye. "Weighs about 4 kilograms, which is as heavy as some old assault rifles." Odd started. "But I can't stabilize my aim this way, so I better attach a sight to it." He ran over to a scrap pile of wood and pulled out two long planks. He then cut two pieces that were about a foot and a half long. He set them both sides of the nail gun and tapped them down to it. He turned around and saw that his friends were just standing there, looking at him with puzzled looks on their faces. "What're you waiting for," Odd started. "start making some weapons."

 **TEOTLW  
**

Ulrich pulled out of the parking of the pharmacy. Once he got the hang of it, driving was easy. Neither of them had talked since they got on the road. "Let's turn on the radio." Ulrich said, hoping to the silence. Ulrich reached up, and turned the radio on.

"This is France's emergency broadcast." The announcer said. "Please, we urge everyone to stay indoors until further notice." Then came the sound of a door being broken down. "No, what're you doing?" Said the announcer. "Stay back!" After that, came the sound of biting. "Ah." Ulrich then reached up and turned off the radio.

"Never mind." Ulrich then turned the corner. On this was a giant horde of zombies. "Oh shit." Ulrich said slamming on the brakes.

"What do we do?" Yumi asked. "This road's the only to get to the factory."

Ulrich then looked to his left, and saw woods. "Hold on." Ulrich said. "We're going off road." Ulich then pulled off the road, and into the woods.

 **TEOTLW**

As of now, everyone was almost finished making their homemade weapons. Aelita and Laura settled with staffs that were sharpened at the end. After helping his friends with their weapons, Odd went back to making his. Odd took a smaller piece of wood and hot glued it vertically to the back of the wooden boards that were taped to the nail gun. "Now to make a sight." Odd then broke a pencil into three pieces. He then glued two of them next to each other, about an inch and ½ apart, and glued the last piece directly in the middle. "Perfect." He then went back over to where he found the nail gun. "Aha!" Odd said. "An extra tank, and more nails." Odd put the things he found in his book bag, and turned around. "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah." Laura and Aelita said in unison.

"I'm not." Jeremy said.

"What's wrong, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"I didn't play zombie video games as a kid." Jeremy said. "I played with hardware and motherboards."

"Jeremy, you're the smart one." Odd said. "You always have been." Odd then pointed at Jeremy's forehead. "So use that big ass brain of yours, and make something amazing."

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That is the end of this chapter**

 **Next chapter will be up soon**

 **In the meantime, there're a few things I want you to do**

 **1\. Think of a weapon the Jeremy can make and leave me a review**

 **2\. Follow**

 **3\. Favorite**

 **By the way, I based Odd's nail gun off of Hirano's nail gun from High School of the Dead. It's a good anime, but has a shit ton of fan service.**

 **BY3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys** **and gals**

 **It's time for another chapter**

 **Here we go**

 **Last chapter**

" _What's wrong, Einstein?" Odd asked._

" _I didn't play zombie video games as a kid." Jeremy said. "I played with hardware and motherboards."_

" _Jeremy, you're the smart one." Odd said. "You always have been." Odd then pointed at Jeremy's forehead. "So use that big ass brain of yours, and make something amazing."_

 **Chapter 8**

Jeremy ran over to a pile of wood and grabbed a few pieces. He also grabbed two long pieces of aluminum. He then ran over to one of the nearby tables.

"What're you making, Jeremy?" Laura asked.

"Something amazing."

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich looked over at Yumi and saw that she was asleep on his shoulder.

'She looks so cute when she's asleep.' Ulrich thought to himself. He reached down and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her angelic face. He could already see the factory in the distance.

"Finally." Ulrich said to himself.

 **TEOTLW**

Jeremy cut the thin pieces of metal into two long blades. Ounce they were cut, he took a long metal file. He then continued to file both of them. He filed both edges of the blades so it created a bevel. Ounce that was done, he continued to making the sword handles. He took two pieces of wood that were about an inch and a half thick. He cut them into to two pieces that were an inch thick and 10 inches long. He took some sand paper, and sanded both the handles down so they were nice and smooth. He then cut a slit in the top of the handle that was wide enough to fit the blade in. He put the blades in both the handles, and wrapped some black grip around them. He then screwed the blades in.

"Hurry up, Jeremy!" Odd screamed at him.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich pulled onto the bridge that led to the factory. He pulled up as far as he could then parked the car. He then turned to Yumi.

"Yumi." Ulrich started. "Wake up." What he got in return was a faint moan. He then reached up, and shook her. Moan again, and then opened her eyes. She then sat up.

"I just had the weirdest dream." Yumi said with a yawn. "I dreamt that XANA came back, and turned the whole town into zombies." Yumi looked at her surroundings, and saw that they were at the factory. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No." Ulrich said. He then reached up, and turned off the Jeep. He opened the car door, and got out. He then heard a really loud moan and groan. He turned around, and saw of at least 5 zombies. "That's not good."

 **TEOTLW  
** Ounce Jeremy was finished making his weapons, he turned around triumphantly.

"Ok," Jeremy started. "Now I'm ready."

"Finally." Odd said. He then turned around and looked at his friends. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Alright." Odd then turned back around, and opened the door. Outside the wood shop building was at least ten zombies. "You ready guys?" Aelita, Laura, and Jeremy all nodded in response. "Let's go."

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich ran around to the other side of the car. He then opened the door, and picked Yumi up, bridal style. "Come on, Yumes." Ulrich said. "We gotta go." He walked all the way to the edge of the bridge and was about to grab on to the rope until he noticed he couldn't swing down while holding Yumi. Ulrich then put Yumi. (AN: I know what you're thinking, he's gonna leaves. He's not.) When he did, a zombie, dressed as a construction worker, popped up in front of them. Yumi, using her good leg, kicked the zombie off the edge. He landed twenty feet below with a splat. "Nice one."

"Thanks."

"Quick, Yumi." Ulrich said. "Get on my back." Yumi did as she was told, and got on his back. Ulrich then grabbed the rope and swung down.

 **TEOTLW**

Odd, Aelita, Laura, and Jeremy ran as fast they could, trying to get off the school grounds. Odd was leading the group, Aelita and Laura were in the middle, while Jeremy protected the rear. Laura looked and saw a zombie coming right towards her. When it got closer, she saw who it was.

"Oh my god." Laura started. "Ms. Hertz."

"Laura." Odd started. "Ms. Hertz isn't Ms. Hertz anymore." Odd said. "You have to be able to do what's necessary.

"Ok." Laura raised her stick and was about stab the zombie. Right before she did, Ms. Hertz grabbed the stick and broke it in half.

"Laura!" Jeremy said. He then ran up to them and stabbed Ms. Hertz in the head.

"Jeremy," Laura. "You just saved my life."

"I did?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"I really hate break up this love fest, but hello, we kinda have to world." Aelita said.

"Sorry."

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich helped Yumi all the way into the elevator. He then set her on the ground, and hit the down button. Yumi could hear Ulrich breathing hard.

"Since when are you so out of shape?" Yumi asked.

"Since we defeated XANA." Ulrich said. "Playing soccer and fighting XANA was how I always stayed in shape." Ulrich then lifted up his t-shirt showing his rock hard abs. "After I lost one of those, I kinda just let myself go."

"You called that let yourself go?" The elevator reached the bottom floor and then the doors opened. Ulrich helped Yumi to her feet, and they both walked out. He then set her down on the super computer chair. "Where're the others?"

"They'll be here." Just then, the elevator door opened.

"Yumi!" Aelita said running out the elevator. She then gave Yumi a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yumi replied. "How bad if the school?"

"Bad." Aelita said. "We almost didn't get out alive."

"Well, I'm just glad that you did."

"Enough chit chat, guys." Jeremy said. "You guys get in the scanner room while I start the virtualization process."

"Ok, Jeremy" Ulrich said. They were about to get in the elevator when they heard the computer beep.

"No!" Jeremy said. He then started typing furiously. "This is bad." Jeremy started. "This is really really bad."

"Wait." Odd started. "How bad?"

"9-11 bad."

"What's so bad?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy spun his chair around so he was facing his friends. "It seems that XANA sabotaged the virtualization process."

"What does that mean?" Yumi asked.

"It means that we only have power to send one person."

"And whoever goes," Jeremy started. "Could possible die." Jeremy said. "So," Jeremy started. "who's it gonna be?"Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all looked at each other.

"Alright guys," Odd started. "I'll go."

"NO!" Aelita said. "I'll go."

"No I can't stand to lose you."

"Guys." Ulrich said.

"If you die, I'd kill myself." Aelita said.

"Guys." Ulrich said a little louder.

"No," Yumi said. "I'm going."

"Guys!" Ulrich said. Everyone in the room looked at him. "It should be me."

 **OoOoO Cliffhanger.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Oh, and Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **This one is going to be very emotional**

 **Last Chapter**

" _It seems that XANA sabotaged the virtualization process."_

" _What does that mean?" Yumi asked._

" _It means that we only have power to send one person."_

" _And whoever goes," Jeremy started. "Could possible die." Jeremy said. "So," Jeremy started. "who's it gonna be?"Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all looked at each other._

" _Alright guys," Odd started. "I'll go."_

" _NO!" Aelita said. "I'll go."_

" _No I can't stand to lose you."_

" _Guys." Ulrich said._

" _If you die, I'd kill myself." Aelita said._

" _Guys." Ulrich said a little louder._

" _No," Yumi said. "I'm going."_

" _Guys!" Ulrich said. Everyone in the room looked at him. "It should be me."_

 **Chapter 9**

Yumi looked at Ulrich with a shocked look on her face.

"Ulrich," Jeremy said. "Are you sure?"

"…Yes." Ulrich said looking at Yumi. He then turned and looked at Jeremy. "I'm sure."

"Ok." Jeremy said turning back to the computer. "I'll start the virtualization process."

"Ok." Ulrich said walking into the elevator, followed by Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. The elevator on the bottom floor about a minute later, and everyone walked out.

"Just step inside the scanner whenever ready, Ulrich." Jeremy said over the intercom.

"Ok." Ulrich walked up to Aelita. He then gave her a hug. "Promise me that you guy'll stay friends, Ok?"

"I promise." Ulrich then walked over to Odd.

"Take care of Yumi for me." Ulrich said.

"I will." They then shared quick hug. He then walked up to Yumi. Her eyes were blood-shot red from crying.

"I guess this is it, huh." Yumi said.

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "I guess so."

"But there's so many things do with you," Yumi said. "So many things wanna tell you."

"I know, Yumi"

"Here." Yumi said reaching into her pocket. "Take this." Yumi said putting something in Ulrich's hand. She then closed it. Ulrich then opened his hand. Inside was necklace with a red heart shaped hand grenade pendent. (AN: the same necklace from AMWTL.) "It's the necklace you gave me for my birthday." Yumi stepped a little closer. "Take it, only if you promise to bring it back." Yumi started. "Cuz if you promise, then." Yumi stopped when she felt tear running down her face. "Then I know I'll see you again."

"Yumi?" Ulrich said. "If we make it through this."

"When we make it through this."

"Right." Ulrich said. "When we make it through this," Ulrich started. "I have a few things I wanna talk to you about."

"I think I'd be willing to listen." Yumi said with a smile. "And no matter how this will end, this whole we've been on together," Yumi started. "I wouldn't change it for the world." Yumi said taking his hands. "Not one bit."

"Me neither." Yumi then stood on her tippy toes, and kissed Ulrich on the check. She then started to walk away. She saw Aelita tilting her head towards Ulrich. She then walked up to her.

"This may be the last you'll ever see Ulrich." Aelita said. "Do you really want to spend of your life regretting not telling him how you really feel?" Aelita's words hit Yumi like a ton of bricks. She turned aroud and Ulrich about to step into the scanner.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said. When Ulrich turned around, he saw Yumi running towards him.

"What're yo-." Ulrichs words cut off by Yumi's lips. Ulrich soon returned the kiss. When air became a necessity, they broke the kiss. "Wow." Ulrich said. "Remind me to save the world more often." Ulrich said stepping into the scanner. He then turned around and stared at Yumi. "I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too." The scanner then shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter.**

 **I hope everyone had a safe and fun Christmas. I know I did.**

 **This chapter is going to be a very emotional one.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Last Chapter**

" _I guess this is it, huh." Yumi said._

" _Yeah." Ulrich said. "I guess so."_

" _But there's so many things I wanna do with you," Yumi said. "So many things wanna tell you."_

" _I know, Yumi"_

" _Here." Yumi said reaching into her pocket. "Take this." Yumi said putting something in Ulrich's hand. She then closed it. Ulrich then opened his hand. Inside was necklace with a red heart shaped hand grenade pendent. (AN: the same necklace from AMWTL.) "It's the necklace you gave me for my birthday." Yumi stepped a little closer. "Take it, only if you promise to bring it back." Yumi started. "Cuz if you promise, then." Yumi stopped when she felt tear running down her face. "Then I know I'll see you again."_

" _Yumi?" Ulrich said. "If we make it through this."_

" _When we make it through this."_

" _Right." Ulrich said. "When we make it through this," Ulrich started. "I have a few things I wanna talk to you about."_

" _I think I'd be willing to listen." Yumi said with a smile. "And no matter how this will end, this whole ride we've been on together," Yumi started. "I wouldn't change it for the world." Yumi said taking his hands. "Not one bit."_

" _Me neither." Yumi then stood on her tippy toes, and kissed Ulrich on the check. She then started to walk away. She saw Aelita tilting her head towards Ulrich. She then walked up to her._

" _This may be the last you'll ever see Ulrich." Aelita said. "Do you really want to spend of your life regretting not telling him how you really feel?" Aelita's words hit Yumi like a ton of bricks. She turned aroud and Ulrich about to step into the scanner._

" _Ulrich!" Yumi said. When Ulrich turned around, he saw Yumi running towards him._

" _What're yo-." Ulrichs words cut off by Yumi's lips. Ulrich soon returned the kiss. When air became a necessity, they broke the kiss. "Wow." Ulrich said. "Remind me to save the world more often." Ulrich said stepping into the scanner. He then turned around and stared at Yumi. "I love you, Yumi."_

" _I love you too." The scanner then shut._

 **Chapter 10: A lost love**

Ulrich virtualized into the Forest sector. He then landed on the ground gracefully.

"Talk to me Jeremy." Ulrich asked.

"There should be an activated tower 1,000 yards directly ahead of you." Jeremy said back. "For this to work, you need to be in Sector 5." Jeremy said. "But I can't send you there until you deactivate the tower." (AN: Let's just say you can't get to sector 5 until a tower's deactivated.)

"Got it."

"Hold on." Jeremy said. "I'm sending you your vehicle."

"K." The Over-Bike materialized in front of Ulrich a few minutes later. He then got on it. "God, I've missed." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich." Jeremy said. "It's very important that you don't lose all of your life points." Jeremy said. "Because if you do," Jeremy started. "I might not be able to bring you back."

"Got it." Ulrich said. He then sped off.

 **TEOTLW**

While Jeremy and Laura were working on another anti-Xana program, Aelita was laying on Odd's legs, asleep. She then woke up to the sound of someone crying. She looked up and saw Yumi with her head in her arms. Aelita then got up, and walked over to her best friend.

"Why're you crying Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yumi said. "I worried about Ulrich."

"Ulrich's gonna be fine." Aelita said. "Come on, it's Ulrich we're talking about."

"I hope your right."

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich was almost to the activated tower when he saw something blocking the tower.

"Uhh, Jeremy?" Ulrich said. "I think there's a welcoming party."

"Be careful Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"Aren't I always." Ulrich revved the bike and sped up. When he got closer to the tower, he saw at least twenty crabs blocking. The crabs then looked up and saw Ulrich coming towards them. They then started to shoot at him. Ulrich dodge the lasers by swerving his bike side to side. He then pulled out one of his katanas. He then let go of the handle bars and stood up on his bike. Ounce he was close enough, he jumped off the bike and did a back tuck. The bike ran into three of the crabs, but didn't kill them. Ulrich pulled out his other katana and ran towards the crabs. The then started to shoot at him. Using his two swords, he blocked them.

"Super sprint." Ulrich said. He then ran towards the crabs. He then started to slice through the crabs one by one. He was about to walk inside the tower when a crab shot him.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy said. "You only have 90 life points."

"Naw dip, Sherlock." Ulrich said. He then threw his sword at the crab. The sword landed right in the middle of the XANA symbol. Ulrich walked over, grabbed his sword, then walked into the tower. He walked into the middle of the circle and waited for the screen to come up. When it came up, he touched it with his hand.

"Code?" the screen read. Ulrich the touched his hand to it again. The screen blinked a few times, then read "Code Lyoko." The screens around the inside of the tower then started to fall.

"Tower deactivated." Ulrich said.

" _Great job, Ulrich."_ Jeremy said. " _Now get the hell outta there."_

"Got it, Jeremy." Ulrich then ran out the tower.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this for this chapter**

 **Sorry for not updating during the break, but i was sick as hell.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a very emotional one**

 **BY3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **This chapter is going to be a very emotional one**

 **Special thanks to Brie Eagan for reviewing**

 **Here we go**

 **As of now, I'm currently in the process of starting my next story.**

 **TEOTLW**

 **Chapter 11**

(On Lyoko)

Outside of the tower stood at least 3 tarantulas, all of three of them aiming at Ulrich.

Ulrich, doing the only thing he could do, then drew both of his swords. He then stood in a fighting position. The first tarantula started to charge at Ulrich. Ulrich jumped up, and did an aerial over it. He then stabbed it in the XANA symbol.

One of the other tarantulas then stood on it hind legs. It then shot three lasers at Ulrich. Ulrich then turned around and blocked two of them with his swords. But the third one hit him square in the chest.

" _Ulrich, you only have 70 life points left_!" Jeremy screamed through the headset. _"You have to be more careful."_

"Got it, Jeremy." Ulrich said. He then threw his sword at the tarantula. The sword then hit the tarantula in the middle of the XANA symbol. It then exploded into a million pieces. "Two done," Ulrich said turning to the last tarantula. "One to go." Ulrich then stood up, and grabbed his sword that had landed a few feet away from him. He then drew his other one.

Ulrich held both of his katanas up, and charged at the last tarantula. He then cut its head off.

" _Great job, Ulrich."_ Jeremy said. _"Now get to the edge of the sector."_

"Ok, Jeremy." Ulrich said getting on his over-bike. He then sped off towards the edge of the sector.

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich got to the edge of the sector a few minutes later.

"I'm here, Jeremy." Ulrich said.

" _Alright, Ulrich."_ Jeremy said. _"I'm entering the code, SCIPIO."_

Just then, a white pod with the XANA symbol on it came out of the sky. I then picked Ulrich up.

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich landed in Sector 5 a few minutes later. The dome around him, spun in circles until a doorway opened. Ulrich then ran through it. When he got it the other side, the door he came through, shut.

"Talk to me Jeremy." Ulrich said.

" _The key should be directly ahead of you."_ Jeremy said. _"You need to hurry. The timer's already at 4 minutes."_

"I see it." Ulrich said. He then started running towards it. He was about reach it, when he saw a crater separating him from the key. "Shit." Ulrich said. He then started to step back. "Super sprint." Ulrich yeld. He then started running towards the key. When he got close enough, he jumped. When he got to the other side, he hit the key with his right hand.

" _Great job, Ulrich."_ Jeremy said.

"What's next, Einstein ?"

" _To your left, you should see an opening."_

"I see it."

" _Go through it, and take a left."_

"Ok." Ulrich said walking through the opening.

 **TEOTLW**

Ulrich followed Jeremy's directions until he got to a large room. In the middle of the room, was the XANA symbol.

"I'm here, Jeremy."

" _Ok, Ulrich."_ Jeremy said. " _Now walk directly into the middle of the room."_

Ulrich did as he was told. When he did, a screen popped up. Ulrich touched his hand to the screen.

"A screen, like the ones in the towers, just popped _up_."

" _Ok, Ulrich."_ Jeremy said. _"I'm sending you my anti-XANA program."_

The program came on the screen a few seconds later. "Got it, Jeremy." Ulrich then clicked on the program. "What do I do now?"

" _Sit tight, and wait for my signal."_

"Ok."

" _Alright, Ulrich. On 3."_ Jeremy said. " _1…2…3!"_ when Jeremy said 3, Ulrich launched the program.

 **TEOTLW**

After the anti-XANA program was launched, The whole, minus Ulrich, watched as it destroyed every single one of the sectors.

"He did it." Jeremy said. Just then, a notification came up saying that one the scanners had been turned on. "Something's coming through the scanner." Before anyone could say anything else, Yumi was out the room, and into the elevator. She then hit the bottom floor button.

When the elevator reached the scanner floor, Yumi ran out of it. She then ran up to the scanner. When the scanner opened, a cloud of steam ran out of it, and covered the entire floor. Inside the scanner was something Yumi almost couldn't believe.

The elevator door opened again a few minutes later, and all of her friends ran out.

"Guys?" Yumi said turning to them. "Where's Ulrich?"

 **OoOoOo Cliffhanger**

 **Next chapter will be up soon**

 **In the meantime, follow, favorite, and review.**

 **BY3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and gals**

 **I'm back with another chapter**

 **Special thanks to Brie Eagan for following, favoriting, and reviewing the story**

 **Here we go**

 **Last Night**

 _When the elevator reached the scanner floor, Yumi ran out of it. She then ran up to the scanner. When the scanner opened, a cloud of steam ran out of it, and covered the entire floor. Inside the scanner was something Yumi almost couldn't believe._

 _The elevator door opened again a few minutes later, and all of her friends ran out._

" _Guys?" Yumi said turning to them. "Where's Ulrich?"_

 **TEOTLW Chapter 12**

"He's not in there?" Jeremy asked.

"No!" Yumi yelled back.

"Come on, Jeremy." Laura said. "Let's go back upstairs and see if we can find him."

"Ok." Jeremy said. They then walked into the elevator.

 **TEOTLW**

When the elevator opened, Jeremy and Laura ran out and up to the super computer. While they were working desperately, trying to find Ulrich, Aelita was trying to comfort her best friend.

Aelita knelt down, and then put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Yumi." Aelita started. "We'll find Ulrich."

"I hope you're right."

 **TEOTLW**

About an hour later, Jeremy and Laura had a breakthrough.

"Oh, no." Jeremy said.

"What?" Yumi said standing up. "Did you find Ulrich?"

"…Yes," Jeremy said. "and no."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Yumi?" Jeremy said. "It seems that Ulrich's been…deleted."

"I don't understand." Yumi said. "Can't you just, you know, un-delete him?"

"It's not that simple Yumi." Jeremy said. "There is no way to get him back."

"No!" Yumi said. She then sank to her knees and burst into tears.

Aelita then knelt down and hugged her best friend.

"You guys better get ready for the return to the past." Jeremy said. He then turned back around and hit the enter key. A few seconds later, a white ball engulfed the whole factory.

 **TEOTLW**

Odd walked into the cafeteria the previous morning and saw that everything was back to normal. He then saw his girlfriend sitting at their usual table. He then walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey." Odd said.

"Hey." Aelita said looking at her phone. "Why're you so late?"

"Sorry." Odd said. "It's just Ulrich used to wake me up every morning."

"I bet it's kinda weird not seeing your best friend every morning."

"Yeah." all of the sudden, a gasp came from the front door of the cafeteria. When Odd and Laura turned to it, they saw Laura and Jeremy walking towards them, holding hands. "Since when are Jeremy and Laura a couple?"

"Since Ulrich….you know." Aelita said. "It was kinda a life is short thing." Aelita started. "It finally gave Laura the courage to kiss him."

Jeremy and Laura sat down at their usual table about thirty seconds later.

"Hey." Said Jeremy.

"Hey." Aelita said back.

"Hey , Odd." Jeremy said. "Do you want my bacon?"

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." (AN: That's a first.)

Aelita turned towards the cafeteria doors, and saw Yumi walking towards them. From her point of view, she could obviously tell that Yumi had been crying. The bags under her eyes also indicated that she hadn't slept very well.

"Alright, here comes Yumi." Aelita started. "Now it's imperative that we don't mention Ulrich, go it?"

Jeremy, Odd, and Laura all nodded back at her. Yumi sat down at their table a few minutes later.

"Hey, Yumi." Odd said. "How're you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Yumi said. "How am I feeling?!" Yumi yelled again. "I just lost the one that I loved." She said. "Yeah, that's how I'm feeling."

Sissy, Nicholas, and Herve walked up to them a few minutes later.

"Hey losers." Sissy said. She then turned to Yumi. "Where's Ulrich?" Sissy started. "Finally got tired of seeing that ugly face of yours?"

Not even thinking about it, Yumi stood up. She towered over Sissy by at least three inches. In one swift motion, Yumi tackled Sissy onto the table behind her. She then started attacking her with a barrage of punches.

"Wow, Yumi." Odd said, trying to pull her off of Sissy. With Jeremy's help, they finally pulled her off of Sissy's brushed face.

 **Alright guys and gals**

 **That's it for this chapter**

 **Next chapter will be up soon**

 **As of now, I have written 6 chapters for my next fanfiction. I'm going to upload them once I'm finished with this and AMWTL**

 **BY3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and gals**

 **Sorry about not updating over the past few weeks, but here's another chapter**

 **Special thanks to CoralXReef13 for favor ting the story**

 **Every follow, favorite, and review means a lot.**

 **Last chapter**

" _Hey losers." Sissy said. She then turned to Yumi. "Where's Ulrich?" Sissy started. "Finally got tired of seeing that ugly face of yours?"_

 _Not even thinking about it, Yumi stood up. She towered over Sissy by at least three inches. In one swift motion, Yumi tackled Sissy onto the table behind her. She then started attacking her with a barrage of punches._

" _Wow, Yumi." Odd said, trying to pull her off of Sissy. With Jeremy's help, they finally pulled her off of Sissy's brushed face._

 **TEOTLW Chapter 13**

After Jeremy and Odd pulled Yumi off of Sissy, Jim and the other teachers stepped in.

"Yumi!" Jim said. "Office, now." Yumi then yanked her arm out of Odd's hand and started to follow Jim.

 **TEOTLW**

Yumi followed Jim all the way until they got to the principal's office. Even if he asked her a question, she wouldn't respond.

"You're just gonna ignore me?" Jim asked. All he got for a reply was a simple nod. "Alright." Jim said. The next few minutes felt like days to Yumi. "I got in a fight once, but I'd rather not talk about it." (AN: I'm sorry, I just had to put that in there.)

A few minutes later, the door to the principal's office opened.

"Alright, Ms. Ishiyama." He said, gesturing for her to come in. Yumi rolled her eyes, then walked in.

 **TEOTLW**

"Yumi," Mr. Delmas started. "Why did you hit my daughter?"

"She sure as hell had it coming."

"Well, I'm sorry Ms. Ishiyama, but you leave me no choice." Mr. Delmas said. "You are suspended until further notice."

 **TEOTLW**

After Yumi's parents found out that she'd got suspended, they immediately left work to come pick her up.

They were now in the car, heading home.

"What has gotten into you, Musume?" Her mother asked.

"Like you care." Yumi spat back at her.

"I care because I'm your mother."

"I wish you weren't."

"Hey!" Yumi's father started. "Don't talk back to your mother."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes we can!" Yumi's father said stopping the car. He then turned around. "Yumi, you are grounded for three months."

"What!?" Yumi said. "That's not fair!"

"You wanna make it four?"

"This is total bull shit."

"Hey!" Mr. Ishyama said. "You better watch your mouth." Yumi then sat back down.

"I hate you." she whispered.

 **TEOTLW**

Once they got home, Yumi ran out the car and into the house. She then started to run the stairs.

"Yumi!" Mr. Ishiyama said from down stairs. "We're not done with this conversation."

When Yumi got into her room, she immediately turned around and slammed the door. The sound it made echoed throughout the whole house.

Yumi then ran over to her closet and opened it. She then pulled out Ulrich's soccer sweatshirt.

"Ulrich, why did you have to leave me?" She said. Yumi then the sweatshirt on.

 **TEOTLW**

Yumi woke to the sound of someone coming up the stairs. Her mom opened the door a few seconds later. Since Yumi's back was to her, she couldn't see her face.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"I'm not hungry." The light from the door finally revealed to Mrs. Ishiyama what her daughter was wearing. Besides a pair of black short-shorts and a red tank top, she wearing Ulrich's soccer sweatshirt.

Yumi's mother then sat down on the bed and started to rub her daughter's back.

"Yumi?" Her mother said. "You know you can me anything, right?"

"I know."

"So if there's anything bothering you, please tell us so we can help."

Yumi tucked her lips into her mouth, trying hide the fact that she was crying her eyes out.

Realizing the Yumi wasn't going let her in, Mrs. Ishiyama got up and started to walk out.

"I love you, Yumi." Mrs. Ishiyama said, then shut the door.

 **Wow, another emotional chapter**

 **Next chapter will be up soon, I promise**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review**

 **BY3**


End file.
